


Blessed by the Easter Bunny

by Yamino_Yama



Series: Bunny Eiji [3]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bunny Boy Eiji, Easter, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamino_Yama/pseuds/Yamino_Yama
Summary: It's Easter and Ash has a simple and sweet surprise planned for his former bunny, Eiji. Ash's gang have a part in the occasion and Eiji is excited to not only have some fun, but to let his ears hang free on the one day no one will be suspicious of an Easter Bunny.





	Blessed by the Easter Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> It's super later than planned, but this is another BunnyEiji fic – an Easter one! Like the other side story I wrote, the plot for this takes place somewhere before the end of “A Carrot for Your Thoughts.” Just a simple and cute something since I missed writing Banana Fish content. It's short due to lack of time, but I hope you enjoy! Kudos appreciated, and comments even more so because your thoughts and feelings make this stuff worth writing; regardless on if you leave either, thank you for reading! ^_~

Eiji perked his ears as Ash came in carrying more cartons of eggs than he had ever seen before. He went straight past Eiji for the kitchen, only giving him a playful smirk as he went. Half indignant, half curious, Eiji hopped from the couch and followed him.

“What are those eggs for?” he asked.

Ash didn't answer immediately, just got a pot of water on the burner, fired up the stove, and plopped the eggs in what would soon be a spa. As he got out other containers, plus some vinegar, and some colorful little drop bottles Eiji had never seen before, Ash finally began to explain.

“We're coloring eggs. It's Easter after all.”

Eiji tipped his head. One ear fell to dangle in front of his eyes, blocking his vision until he brushed it away. “I don't know Easter,” he said. “And why color eggs? Do they taste different afterwards? We aren't eating the shells are we? Does the color make the new flavor seep inside so we don't have to crunch on them?”

It was obvious that Ash was holding in some amusement. “Don't laugh at me,” Eiji warned.

“I'm not. Sorry. To answer your questions – We don't eat the shells. They won't taste different and we're only coloring them because it's fun. I guess a former bunny wouldn't know, but Easter's a holiday that's important to a lot of people for a lot of reasons. Kids look forward to candy and egg hunts, while adults go to church to appreciate a miracle. I won't go into details and confuse you more, but . . .” Ash grew sheepish, shuffling his feet, as Eiji listened on. “I don't know. It's been a while since I celebrated anything. And now that I have you, I feel like I've got a reason to.”

A blush spread across Ash's cheeks and Eiji found his bashfulness catching. Anxious to calm down, Eiji came closer, looking everything over. “Can I help?” he asked, ears springing up.

Ash nodded. “Sure. I'll show you how to stripe some even. Wish I had an egg coloring kit for the brushes and stickers, but basic designs will do. It's not even the coloring that's the only fun part.”

Eiji turned to him, feeling his lips spread into a wide smile he had no hopes of quelling. “There's more?”

Ash laughed. “Wait and see.”

 

#

 

With all of Eiji's bouncing around, they'd somehow made it to the park. Ash watched Eiji with his peripheral vision, seeing his eyes glitter at passersby in bunny eared headbands. He'd made sure that Eiji wore his hat before leaving the apartment, but it still made Ash uneasy, having him out in the open. It was daylight and, though not crowded, also not nearly deserted enough. If something went wrong—

“What's in the other basket, Ash?” Eiji suddenly asked, breaking Ash from his own head.

“You'll know when we get there,” Ash assured him.

'There' was the park where Alex, Shorter, Kong, and Bones waited. Not that he didn't trust more of his gang, but Ash had selected the members he felt would be best handling a wound-up Eiji. When Eiji saw what Ash had in store for him, he'd no doubt be a handful.

“Hey, got the eggs for the hunt?” Alex called to Ash and Eiji as they got nearer.

“Yeah,” Ash answered. “You guys just be ready to hide 'em. Eiji, you'll wait here and—AAH.”

Ash turned and saw Eiji remove his cap before he could do a thing, his rabbit ears springing free. Ash returned his gaze to Alex and the others, gauging whether or not he'd have to knock them out to make them lose their memories or not. They all blinked surprised, then smiled.

“Hey, that's a pretty good costume, Eiji,” Kong commented. “It almost looks like the ears are sticking right out of your head.”

“That's because his parents were movie makeup artists,” Ash said, cooking up the lie on the spot. “He's picked up the talent.”

Kong grinned. “That's cool. Perhaps you can give Bones donkey ears at Halloween.”

Bones turned on Kong, fuming. “What are you trying to say? That I'm an ass?”

Cocking his head in confusion, Kong answered. “No, I just thought it would be fun if you were a donkey and I was an ogre.”

Bone's face softened as he thought that over. “Yeah, that doesn't sound like a bad idea actually.”

“Focus,” Alex ordered.

“Sorry,” Bones and Kong both muttered.

Alex faced Ash, pointing at the smaller of the two baskets Ash held. “Are these the eggs? How about the guys and I have at hiding them now? Eiji will need a good hour for the hunt with our skills.”

“Yep, and sure,” Ash said, “but first . . .” He handed the basket of eggs to Alex and knelled to set the bigger basket on the ground before popping the lid open. Four rabbits poked their heads out, sniffing to survey the land.

Ash heard Eiji gasp behind him and tried to keep himself from giggling as he felt Eiji's joy bubble inside him in time with his own. “Brothers!” Eiji shouted, falling to his knees and picking up a bunny to cuddle. Ash wasn't surprised to see Shorter excitedly doing the same, beginning to coo at the poor fluffy creatures. “Where are they from?” Eiji asked. “Are they ours?”

“Just for today,” Ash told him. “They're rental bunnies, like some people get ponies for kids' parties. I thought they'd occupy you while the gang hid the eggs. By the way, one's a girl.”

“Brothers and sister,” Eiji corrected, snuggling the bunny he held to his cheek some more.

After prying a rabbit from Shorter, Ash sat and watched Eiji laugh and talk to his sorta brethren. Ash was glad his guys didn't hang around long enough to notice how Eiji's ears moved with his emotions. At the same time, he was glad that for once, Eiji could fully be himself, human-bunny and all. The wind picked up and Ash reclined, sighing loudly as he enjoyed it. When he opened his eyes, Eiji looked down at him. He stood over Ash with two small bunnies in either hand, trying and failing to wave their paws at Ash.

“Thank you, Ash,” he said in a tiny mock bunny voice. “We're having a great time. Everyday,” he started in his normal voice, eyes tearful, smile genuine. “Everyday is great with you. I love it.”

Ash's mouth fell open but no words came out. This was the closest to an 'I love you' he'd ever gotten from anyone, and to think that someone would be . . .”

“Let the hunt begin,” Alex's voice came from somewhere and Ash and Eiji broke their stares at each other to look toward it.

“Better get searching,” Ash said, offering a hand. “I'd better hold some of those bunnies before you drop them.”

“Never,” Eiji promised, still passing two of the bunnies over anyway. Hesitantly, he added, “I meant what I said, Ash. I'm so glad you found me.” Taking a bunny he pressed it to Ash's cheek, making a smooch sound before running off.

Ash stood, stunned, watching him go. The sun glinted off his one black rabbit ear and hair, making them kind of match the brown-orange ear. Like a fireball, Eiji was dazzling, blinding, but Ash couldn't look away. Eiji moved further and Ash instinctively moved to try and run after him, catch him before he vanished in a puff of smoke, but he froze as Eiji turned and waved back at him, later beckoning Ash to follow. In time, Eiji turned and ran again, white flower petals blowing up from the plants at his feet and scattering around him. This time, Ash smiled as he watched him go, remembering he would never be too far away.

 

END

 


End file.
